The Freeshooter (SYOC)
by PrinceUrufu
Summary: In the continent of Cechy (AKA The Australia of Remnant) after the overthrow of the old kingdom that resulted in the death of the old prince Kaspar and Max's mother and father, Kaspar seeks for revenge upon the new government known as The Agatha by joining Wagner Academy under a fake name to become a hunter or his eyes, to become the harbinger of The Agatha's demise.
1. Chapter 0 Point 5

Chapter 0.5: Beginning of a Fall

(The fall can refer to The Agatha or Kasper himself)

"D-Dammit…" said a grieving boy standing in the ruins of the old palace or what used to be called his home, tears dropping to the corpse of Queen Aennchen or his mother. He knew it was because of the rebel fascist-like faction known as The Agatha. First, they assassinated King Ottokar, then targeted the family.

"Kaspar…" said Kaspar's younger brother Max, feeling bad for the damage his older brother is going through as he tries to comfort him with a pat on the shoulder.

"No…" barked Kaspar with Max backing up in an instant cancelling the pat on the back. Kaspar tightened his fist in anger, his teeth grinding, and his eyes tearing and becoming slightly blood shot "They'll pay for what they have done…The Agatha,"

"Kaspar…I don't think that's necessary, do you think that may be-"Max tried to stop him as he knew what Kaspar is planning but is interrupted by a raging Kaspar.

"SHUT UP!" Boomed Kaspar shocking Max for his anger seemed to make a roaring tiger look like a mewing kitten "I'll kill they all, I'll destroy them all, I'll bring them to justice, even if I lost power and my guards, somehow I'll become stronger than them and kill every last one of them…"

Meanwhile, in the new government building or The Wolf's Glen, headquarter for The Agatha, a high ranked officer sated like a coach potato on a throne holding a glass of red wine that tasted strongly metallic. He wore a top hat, cape, and tuxedo, it somewhat made him look more like a magician especially with a wand on the armrest of the throne.

"Head Captain Zamiel, we have new six recruits for our new elite brigade." Said a ninja standing in the darkest corner of the room, wearing a raven black camouflaging himself into the shadows.

"Excellent work my precious co-captain Kuno," Zamiel said with glee while Kuno still stood there silently, his entire face with the exception of his golden eyes covered by a black mask that covers his true identity and emotions "Now bring them here, I want to see if you picked the right recruits that will serve Supreme Leader Killian…"

* * *

 **And now, the applications, Yeah~!**

 **Name: (Must be based on either a color or fairy tale/story/etc, most of my OCs are based after characters from Der Freischütz, also tell me what your name is based on.)**

 **Age: (13 or older, the minimum age to join an academy in the continent of Cechy)**

 **Gender:**

 **Race: (Human or Faunus)**

 **Face/Hair:**

 **Physique:**

 **Regular Clothing:**

 **Formal Clothing:**

 **Aura Color:**

 **Personality: (No Mrs. Mary Sue Perfect)**

 **Semblance: (Nothing too OP)**

 **Weapons:**

 **Background/Motivation:**

 **Alignment: (Either Kaspar, Neutral, or Agathan. Kaspar will mean you will join Kaspar in destroying The Agatha, Neutral means you won't be on either's side, Agatha will mean you will be part of The A.E.G or The Agathan Elite Guards who are loyal to Killian and is founded to imprison or even kill anyone who remains loyal to Ottokar's Kingdom)**


	2. Chapter 0 Point 6

Chapter 0.6 Killian's Apprentice

Long before the fall of Ottokar's kingdom, a peasant named Killian quickly changed from a farmer to the leader of a secret organization known as The Agatha. Tightening his fist and grinding his teeth every time when he remembers his old past as the farmer's kid who worked with his family trying to repay a Faunus Mafia after foolishly accepting an offer which was in fact a trick often used by the Mafia to get non-suspecting strangers to work for them against their will; and Killian shrieks randomly whenever he imagines the riveting gunshots that turned his grudge of Faunuses into extreme racism and leans everyday towards the ideas of genocide while trying to take control of his integrity and rationality. After all the day-nightmares, his red eyes glows as he calms down, taking deep breathes, relaxing, and continues the day of ruling over the secret organization.

"Why did you invite me, Gilgamesh, and Renfield to meet your apprentice?" Asked a young teen Kuno wearing a purple robe and matching hair tied into a ponytail slithering to his waist. He was alongside Killian with his red eyes and neat hair the color of precious silver, Gilgamesh who is called by others The Barbarian in Formal Attire for his barbaric and body builder-like appearance but tends to wear his formal uniform most of the time. Renfield was although a famous mass-murderer is in fact in the ranks of the Agatha, impressed by his tactics and killing techniques, Killian helped him escape a maximum security insane asylum where he joined him in debt; the fact that he tries to assassinate the high ranks like Kuno and Gilgamesh didn't bother them as he always failed due to gear weighing him down which decreases his lighting speed and a mental handicap which responds with a booming sound of a canon whenever he thinks about resorting to killing anyone in the Agatha, and anyone else to avoid getting caught again by the police, it would be like a final resort to release Renfield of his handicaps which only happen once in an emergency situation where their plans were about to be exposed.

"I believe you well deserve to know who's my new apprentice," Killian still stared along the hallway and walked, Kuno was originally Killian's apprentice for a few years and quits the apprenticeship to study more of his family arts, similar to Killian, Kuno's motivation has to do with the very same Mafia, "I know curiosity is flashing in your striking violet eyes, my ex-apprentice."

He wasn't wrong, Kuno wanted to see who succeeded the right to train with Killian so he can judge if whoever is Killian's pupil is worthy of being trained by him or not.

"Uh-oh…by the looks of it, I think Kuno is not going to like who is Lord Killian's new apprentice," whispered Renfield in a sly and sneaky tone to the next door eye-patched Gilgamesh smoking his cigar to keep him occupied while following Killian to Secto where he said the training room is located.

"I think there will be no need to go to the training room to meet him…" Killian halted, Kuno looking at him confused in his mind, Renfield had a surprised expression on his pale face, and Gilgamesh just glared at him with no intention of figuring out what's going on "You know I can sense your aura…Zamiel,"

Behind the four was a teen man wearing a slightly torn up white polo and beige cargo pants. He has silver eyes and raven black hair with a single and thin crimson streak on his bangs. To the eyes of Kuno, he looked like a typical citizen, it failed to impress him.

"And so you have…" Zamiel bowed his head down, blank eyes fixed on Killian. Kuno is already on bad terms with Zamiel who was still unable to impress him.

"My apprentice, these are your fellow comrades, Captain Kuno, General Renfield, and Major Gilgamesh," Killian introduced as Kuno felt sickened and dishonored being introduce to what he thought was just an ordinary trainee.

"It's nice to meet you all!" That one line from Zamiel confused Kuno, first he sounded cold and sophisticated, but then sounded like a jolly and happy man.

"Nice to meet you too!" Renfield waved back enthusiastically later to be tapped in the head by Gilgamesh warning him to not get too carried away.

"Is this your…apprentice?" Kuno questioned Killian.

"Indeed, and I know that you seem disappointed Kuno," Killian's red eyes glowed a bright blood red "You know as well as I do that I am never pick wrong,"

"Yes sir…" Kuno bowed down, still not comfortable with the new Zamiel.

"Oh, you must be Kuno, Sensei told me a lot about you, you were his apprentice before me right?" Zamiel stood close to Kuno, Kuno's face scrunched up in anger when Zamiel calling his lord as sensei, it brought back nostalgic memories about his training with Killian where a kid Kuno was calling him sensei.

"Yes…I am…" Kuno tried to hold back his anger of Zamiel not being an ideal student, and thinking of him as a mockery of Killian's sacred teachings.

"Unless Kuno," Killian with his face staring down at the irritated Kuno "If you want to test your theory, challenge him then,"

"Then I shall!" Kuno stood proudly about to show Zamiel that he can't possibly be worthy of being trained by his sensei.

"Oh!" Zamiel sounded surprised that he is going to fight, it was in fact his first fight against someone other than Killian. Both of them gained their distance, Kuno got into a fighting stance taught by Killian but Zamiel is just standing there looking completely vulnerable.

"Foolish…" Kuno ran swiftly, his eyes focused on the target, grabbed his sword ready to unleash it. He then jumped mid-air as his body and without logic dissolved into some purple mist as it zig-zags through to corridors with no possibility of hitting it, Zamiel looked amazed like a kid watching fireworks even though Kuno's new technique was meant to induce fear when staring at his mist form. As the smog was almost at Zamiel's spot, it began to take more of a humanoid appearance with a readied katana.

In the instant where he reached Zamiel, the sword swung in a horizontal arc with no given time to react. Kuno appeared behind Zamiel in his human form looking at his target "Un-Mei-Ni-Shi…now you're finished,"

Kuno expected blood and a flying dismembered torso belonging to the poor Zamiel…but nothing happened. Could he have blocked the unblockable?

"W-what?" Kuno backing up a few steps, his hands on his katana were trembling and shaking a bit "How…could you have blocked that?"

"Oh, Killian told me how to block that move, the Un-Mei-Ni-Shi thing," It's true that only Killian knows how to block it, but it takes decades to master if you weren't Killian, creator of the technique "Well, can I show you on what I'm made of yet?"

"You think you can just believe you can win because you blocked my Un-Mei-Ni-Shi?" Kuno stopped trembling and stood proud and tall as he glared at Zamiel who looked like he was having fun even in a fight for honor "So-Ku-Shi!"

He shouted his own technique only know to his old clan as he charged at Zamiel with swift swipes focusing on Zamiel's torso. But with each swipe, Zamiel blocks using his bare hands which seemed impossible without getting cuts from the deadly blade on contact. With the final strike as his sword raises high and swings downwards, Zamiel grabs the blade with his left hand even though the blade swung at a high speed in which a normal human can't react in time.

"Dammit…" Kuno grunted as Zamiel held his katana.

"I think I'm getting bored of this fight…how 'bout I end it?" Zamiel then switched to his cold side as he tightened his right fist and strikes Kuno square in the face as it sent him flying a meter back. Renfield who was impressed whistled in response, Kuno conveniently slid towards Renfield staring at him.

"Fine…" Renfield looked away mumbling to himself. Kuno even struggled to get up from that blow.

"Does this mean I win?" Asked Zamiel.

"Not…yet!" yelled Kuno as he released 10 four pointed sharp shurikens, he believed since they were heat sinking, Zamiel can't dodge them.

"Didn't sensei told you to learn from your mistakes?" Zamiel now fabricated cards in his hands from thin air, Kuno didn't even knew where they came from. Zamiel released the cards, Kuno hypothesized the shurikens will go right around them, but the shurikens instead switched targets to the cards. Now he knew that cards much be emitting some kind of heat that will distract the shurikens from the real target. As they came in contact with each other, it resulted in a huge explosion of smoke. After a few seconds of waiting, Kuno rises from the smoke in a flying kick position which caught Zamiel off-guard kicking him in the cheek now sending him a meter back "I guess you actually did…"

"Heh, I proclaim this match will not be decided, until the right time where will continue where we left off," Kuno grinned, Zamiel looking confused looking at Killian for advice, he nodded.

"Then it shall be," Zamiel then walked away back to the training room south of here.

"Such power…" even Kuno was impressed, considering he blocked most of his attacks, all but one.

"Yes, until we give him a full treatment," Killian still stared at Zamiel as he walks into the shadows.

"What full treatment?" Kuno wondered.

"I believe after his full training, he will become a killing machine, a man who knows no fear nor pain, a perfection, Zamiel the Magician…" Killian then grinned with his eyes glowing bright again "With him, we will surpass all others, The Mafia, The White Fang, The Grim Reapers, nobody will ever achieve more than what Zamiel can,"

Even with that threatening thought of a monster, Kuno thought 'Even if he gets this full treatment, I still will be Killian's greatest apprentice, and I will surpass Sensei Killian and Zamiel'

* * *

Author's Note: This is in the past if you didn't notice. Killian, Zamiel, Kuno, Gilgamesh, and Renfield and all my OCs, most of the submitted OCs aren't going to be introduced probably until Chapter 1, but while I wait to get more OCs I'll continue and look forward into making Chapter 0.7, 0.8, and 0.9 hoping to explain more on what happened in the past, ciao


End file.
